


Problematic Outing

by ancientgarbage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientgarbage/pseuds/ancientgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced up at his older sister. Anju was on her phone, leaning against the train doors. He knew she knew. She always knew. And she wouldn't let him seek out a bathroom until they got to wherever it was she was taking him today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic Outing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing omo oh gosh ;;

It had been happening more and more lately. He found himself in a situation that made it very difficult to find the bathroom. His sister always laughed and said he needed to get control of that tiny bladder of his, or once he started high school it'd be hell.

Naanu had always had a small bladder. He assumed that as he grew, his bladder would grow with him, but that was not the case. And now here he was, shifting where he stood, gripping the straps of his backpack so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He took a shaky breath, biting his lip as another pang of desperation made his full bladder painfully known. _Oh..._ He had gone before he left. Why did this always happen?

He glanced up at his older sister. Anju was on her phone, leaning against the train doors. He knew she knew. She always knew. And she wouldn't let him seek out a bathroom until they got to wherever it was she was taking him today. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair at all! His bladder was throbbing now. Every little bump of the train was making his need to go all the more worse. Naanu rubbed his thighs together, shutting his eyes as he fought another wave, his mind screaming at him, _I need to pee!_

“Mmf... A-Anju, are we almost there?” he asked quietly, trying to get her attention by tugging on her sleeve. She huffed, pulling away from Naanu. Her brother was so annoying.

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on, will you? Next stop.”

He knew what she meant by _hold on_ and he was _trying_ , he really was! He bounced a little on his heels, wriggling in place, hands trembling ever so slightly. He wanted to grab himself. Just a quick little squeeze, but Anju would slap him for that. Or maybe just yell. Either way, he didn't want to deal with that. He wanted a bathroom and to go home and hide in his room. His safe, ocean themed room with the glowy lights and the posters of sea creatures, mythical and real (though he considered them all real), and his manymany books that he never got tired of reading. Or even the ocean itself. He always felt safe at the beach.

But maybe thinking about the ocean was not the best thing right now. Naanu hunched forward a bit, his thighs pressed tightly together, and had to cling to the handrail as the train lurched to a stop. The liquid in his bladder sloshed around like a huge wave, trying to flow out of him like a tide. But he wouldn't let it. Not yet. _You can hold it, you can do it!_ A bathroom couldn't be too far away, could it?

“Move it!” Anju hissed, grabbing Naanu by the arm and pulling him out of the train. He gasped, a little squeak escaping him as his free hand drove down to his clutch his crotch, the sudden movement jostling his bladder just a bit too much for only his legs to save him. One tight squeeze was all he could manage for now, because Anju had turned her head to give him a nasty glare, sizing him up as if making sure she didn't see any wet spots. None yet. But it'd be soon, he knew, if they didn't hurry.

“Where are we going?” he asked, voice shaky, as they weaved their way through the crowds, finally emerging into the cool spring air. The lack of people bumping into him was a plus but they were still moving too quickly. Naanu had to grab at his crotch every now and then, whenever Anju wasn't looking.

“The store,” was her simple response. It explained nothing. There were _tons_ of stores around here, and stores back home. Did she mean the mall, perhaps? He hoped it was the mall. He desperately prayed it was the mall because the mall meant a bathroom and a bathroom meant he could finally relieve himself. He willed himself to keep holding on. He had to. No matter how much his bladder ached or how nice it would've been to pull his pants down and take out his peen and aim it at the wall— _ahh_ , no he couldn't think about that.

He licked his dry lips—geez, he was thirsty, did the gods really hate him that much today?—squeezing tightly before he moved his hand to his pants pocket. At least that way he could sort of hold himself and it wasn't overly obvious.

Anju was pulling him into one of the large malls that were located in the shopping district. Once inside, his eyes darted this way and that, trying in vain to find a bathroom; whatever Anju had in mind did not seem to include taking her little brother to the bathroom, and instead included going up the escalator. Naanu held onto the handrail as best he could, bending his knees, leaning forward, bouncing up and down—whatever he could do to hold off the flood. By the time they got upstairs, he couldn't help holding himself out in the open for all to see. Even Anju. But he could do nothing about that. It was either let go or _let go_ and he didn't want to humiliate himself any further. She sent fierce glares his way and was gripping his wrist much too tight but she just kept dragging him through the store.

His bladder protested with every clumsy step, threatened to spill its contents any second now. He really hoped the dampness he felt was just sweat (but he knew it wasn't, he was _leaking_ , wetting the front of his underwear with little spurts of pee that his squeezing couldn't seem to hold back, he needed both hands but Anju wouldn't let go—). He wanted to stop, moving through the store like this was too much for his overtaxed bladder, but Anju hadn't found the aisle she was looking for yet, and she cared little of her brother's predicament.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she stopped. Naanu nearly crashed into her and the second she let go of his aching wrist his hand joined the other, squeezing for all it was worth. It _hurt_ , this was too much for him. He was whimpering and tears were glistening in his eyes and he felt like a stupid little baby, unable to hold his pee even for a short trip to the mall.

“P-please, Anju, _please_. I-I need, _ah_ _!_ I need to pee..! Right now!” he begged, slipping into their native language of Dhivehi, his voice taking on a high pitched tone in his desperation. “I gotta go _so_ bad, please...”

“Don't you think I know that?” she snapped, angry, as if this whole situation was his fault. As if Naanu's small bladder was entirely his fault. He wanted to break down and cry. He was going to. He was going to wet himself in the mall and cry like a toddler. “Ah, here they are!” But Naanu wasn't paying attention anymore. He was bent forward, his legs twisted together, almost like a pretzel, and hot tears slid down his face as the spurts grew longer and closer together. He didn't want to have an accident in public, he didn't want to! Even if no one was in this aisle, they were still outside and—!

Anju had grabbed him and pushed him against the shelves. Letting out a pained whimper in response, he clutched ever tighter, but Naanu was no match for his sister's strength, and she was pulling down his pants (wrinkling her nose in disgust), forcing him to lift one leg and then the other as she slipped something on him and up his legs but he didn't notice any of that because he was peeing full force, unable to hold back any longer. His legs trembled with exhaustion and he was sobbing, his face buried in his hands. It felt _so good_ but he was _so_ embarrassed and in the back of his mind he was wondering why his legs only felt slightly damp, just a few trickles of wetness sliding down his tan legs instead of a waterfall, and it was only until the stream stopped after what felt like hours and he opened his teary eyes did he see why. Anju had her arms crossed over her chest, a torn open packet of .. of pullups? GoodNites? The ones he used to use when he was real little! A torn open packet of GoodNites right by her feet. He looked down at himself, sniffling and wiping at his eyes, and realized he was wearing one. It was sagging but not leaking, maybe only had one small wetting left in it, and had a little print of a jellyfish. His favourite.

“W.. what...?”

Her look of disgust had changed to an expression of pride. This was her plan all along. Naanu's knees almost buckled and he gripped the side of the shelf for support.

“I'm tired of always having to put out new sheets for you. The covering on the bed protects the mattress, not the sheets. And I'm sick of always needing to drop everything just to make sure you get to the bathroom. So, with these,” she picked up the packet. “your problems are solved. And so are mine.”

 


End file.
